Visita de Pré Aniversário
by Pan Kit
Summary: É quase o dia do aniversário do Shun e ele recebe uma visita inesperada! Quem poderia ser?


_**Nota:**_ Contem yaoi e bla bla bla...

_CDZ podia me pertencer, mas daria muito trabalho conter os fãs... _

_Assim sendo: os direitos são do tio Kuku (Masami Kuramada). Só que essa fic ainda é só _**_minha_**_._

* * *

**_Visita de Pré Aniversáro_**

**_por Pan Kit Ferraccini  
_**

Era uma manhã calma e normal, como qualquer outra, na mansão Kido. Todos os habitantes do local haviam saído para fazer uma singela surpresa a um menino de olhos e cabelos verdes esmeralda no dia seguinte. Noto isso por não estar ouvindo gritos e outros barulhos na casa.

Hoje é dia oito de setembro amanha será dia nove, aniversario do garoto tão adorável e fofo abandonado em casa, provavelmente dormindo. Adoraria ver seu rosto sereno mais angelical do que normalmente já é. Ele nem sabe que existo e é por essa razão que aqui me encontro.

Respiro fundo e toco a campainha torcendo para que os empregados também tenham sido dispensados. Para a minha surpresa e sorte meu desejo se realizou. Quem atendeu foi o próprio anjinho, esfregando um olho com a mão bem sonolento.

-Bom dia! Espero que me perdoe por tê-lo acordado. – sorrio docemente.

-Bom dia! Não tem problema. Eu já deveria ter acordado. Veio falar com a senhorita Saori?

-Não não. Eu não vim falar com a senhorita Kido. – com um esforço sobre-humano não xinguei de tudo que é possível a coisa de cabelos roxos. – Sei que não me conhece, mas eu vim do Brasil especialmente para vir conversar ao menos um pouquinho com você. Isso é... Se não for incomodo.

-Você veio de bem longe! – estava completamente surpreso, porém assim que se recuperou me deu passagem – Não gostaria de entrar?

-Oh! Sim, muito obrigada. – entro calmamente e sento em uma poltrona como me foi indicado – Estaria interessado em saber mais sobre mim, Shun-sama? – o vejo corar ligeiramente. Provavelmente se recriminando por nada ter dito.

-Sinceramente gostaria sim. Sabe, não sou uma pessoa importante. Não entendo por que veio de tão longe me ver.

-Você é muito importante e especial sim, Shun-sama.

-Er... Não precisa me chamar assim. Só Shun está bom. – sorri amável.

-Como queira, Shun. – pausa silenciosa – Permita-me apresentar-me. Meu nome é Pan Kit Ferraccini. Não é meu nome de registro, mas é um nome só meu e como muitos me conhecem. Tenho quinze anos de idade, sou escorpiana e meu tipo sanguíneo é A positivo. Sou uma das suas inúmeras fãs.

-Eu tenho fãs?

-Mas é claro que sim! Adorável como é, é natural que tenha tantas fãs, Shun.

-Como tenho fãs?

-Isso é uma coisa difícil de responder, Shun... Digamos que todos nós torcemos para que você consiga ganhar as lutas e possa ter uma vida calma e feliz ao lado de um alguém muito especial.

-Nossa... Isso é muito gentil da parte de vocês.

-Nada... Você merece por ser tão fofo e meigo. Algumas das suas fãs querem te seqüestrar para que só elas possam te ter. Outras querem muito que você fique com a June. – suspiro - Acho esses dois grupos estranhos. O primeiro grupo é possessivo demais e ia te machucar, não gosto disso. O segundo grupo não entende que você e a June são só bons amigos... O que acha?

-Eu concordo em partes... Eu acho que o nii-san não ia ficar feliz com esse primeiro grupo.

-Pode falar. Ele ia querer matá-las. – rio baixinho e ele sorri aliviado por eu entender.

-Quanto ao segundo grupo... A June é minha amiga de infância. Eu a vejo como minha querida irmã. Jamais teria algo com ela...

-Entendo perfeitamente! Tanto que eu faço parte do terceiro grupo que quer que você fique com uma outra pessoa, só que creio que você não vai querer saber quem é essa outra pessoa.

-Por que não? – visivelmente curioso.

-Entenda, Shunzinho... Quero dizer... Posso chamá-lo de Shunzinho? – um pouco receosa.

-Claro! À vontade. Eu sinto falta de quando o nii-san me chamava assim.

-Não se preocupe com isso. Só porque ele não te chama mais assim não significa que te ame menos, ele te adora, você sabe. – tento mudar de assunto.

-Sim, eu sei. Agora... Pode me dizer por que eu não gostaria de saber? – questiona inocente.

-Olha, Shunzinho... É que... Você pode não gostar, sabe? Ter a gente torcendo para que você fique com a gente já é um tanto constrangedor, né? Você não vai querer saber com quem queremos que fique.

-Mas por quê?

-Um bom motivo é que o Ikki pode querer matar essa pessoa e a mim também por te falar isso.

-Certo... – suspira chateado.

-Oh... Não fica assim. – levanto e o abraço. – Talvez você consiga descobrir sozinho depois.

Ouvimos um som vindo da porta e eu me assusto o suficiente para cair no colo dele ainda o abraçando, ficando em uma posição um tanto comprometedora e constrangedora também.

-Shun, cheguei! Desculpe ter te deixado... – a cara de surpresa é absolutamente palpável considerando como nos encontrávamos - ...sozinho o dia todo. – fecha a cara passado o susto – Entretanto vejo que isso não foi problema. Desculpe por atrapalhá-los.

-Não, Hyoga! Espera! – grito rápido antes que ele saísse e tento sair correndo atrás dele, falhando miseravelmente, caindo no chão.

-O que foi? Quer que eu participe da 'festa' também? – irônico.

-Ai ai... – me endireito e falo com a cabeça baixa – Nós não estávamos fazendo o que você imagina! – levanto e o encaro – Você não devia tirar conclusões assim! Ainda mais se tratando do Shunzinho.

-Hyoga... Essa é a Pan. Ela é minha amiga e só veio me visitar. Você deu um susto e tanto nela.

-Foi por causa do susto que ela foi parar no seu colo?

-Foi sim. O que pensou? – pergunta o menino de olhos verdes todo inocente.

-Hyoga, eu antes de ser amiga do Shun, sou fã dele e por ser fã dele que me tornei sua também. Vocês são bem amigos... E aquela coisa na casa de Libra... – pausa constrangedora onde eu fico muito corada – Entenda... Eu e muitas fãs chegamos à conclusão que vocês são um casal adorável. Desculpa! – me curvo da forma tipicamente japonesa já esperando bronca.

Abro meus olhos, levanto um pouquinho à cabeça e vejo os dois sem reação e vermelhos.

-Vocês... Estão mesmo juntos?

Recebo apenas um aceno de cabeça afirmativo do Shun.

-Ai que fofo! – olhinhos brilhantes – As outras vão ficar tão felizes!

-Não! Isso é nossa vida particular! – se apressa Hyoga – E se algum inimigo souber não vai ser bom.

-Você está certo... Alem do que... O Ikki pode te matar...

-Não... O nii-san sabe. Ele não gosta, mas apóia por eu estar feliz! – acho que o loiro também se aliviou.

-Preciso lembrar de defender mais o Ikki nos meus comentários então... – fico um pouco pensativa – Bom... Foi muito bom conversar com você Shunzinho! E ótimo descobri que estão juntos... Só que eu tenho que ir. Feliz aniversário adiantado, Shuny! Hyoga, conto com você para a felicidade do Shun, cuide bem dele.

Sem esperar resposta deles saio da mansão com uma certeza: alguns yaois não são só mente insana das pessoas. Nunca mais vou ler uma fic deles com os mesmos olhos.

**_Finito.  
_**

* * *

Se gostou comente ^^


End file.
